Honest Trailer - A Star is Born
Honest Trailers - A Star is Born is the 284th episode of Screen Junkies comedy series Honest Trailers.' '''It was written by 'Spencer Gilbert, Dan Murrell,''' Joe Starr '''and Lon Harris. Taking the format of a '''musical episode, It parodies the 2018 movie musical remake of A Star is Born. It was narrated by Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy, and features parody songs with music by Matt Citron and vocals by Ruby Lewis. The video is 5 minutes 31 seconds long. It was published on February 26, 2019, to coincide with the film's home video release and the 2019 Oscars show. It has been viewed over 1.5 million times. Watch Honest Trailers - A Star is Born on YouTube "Get swept away by this grand tale of love -- or at least a grand tale of an alcoholic who used a girl to feel something again, and the girl who used an alcoholic as a stepping stone to fame." '~ Honest Trailers - A Star is Born'' Script From director Bradley Cooper, comes the fourth version of the same story that was such a huge hit, we're all gonna have to watch Logan Paul and North West do it again in 20 years. Ugh. ''A Star Is Born'' Meet Jackson Maine: a musician who looks like he smells like Rocket Raccoon. Who's so whiskey-soaked he can go toe-to-toe with Sam Elliott in a growl off. Cooper (with major vocal fry): "You're too proud to sing any of the songs I ever wrote." Sam Elliot (with super vocal fry): "You know, I got something to say now, pal." Watch him combine the thrill of being a rock star with the frustration of hanging out with your grandpa who refuses to put his hearing aids in. Gaga: "You haven't been drinking." Bradley Cooper: "Hey, what'd you say?" Lady Gaga: "I said you haven't been drinking." Bradley Cooper: "What's you say? Sorry?" Lady Gaga: Bradley Cooper: "What's that? Lady Gaga: "Are you ok?" Sam Elliot: "I've been working for Willy." Bradley Cooper leans in closer. Sam Elliot: "I've been working for Willy." But he still got the looks of Bradley Cooper. Plus the talent of a Bradley Cooper musical side project? solo And his depiction of an aging alcoholic cowboy musician, who attaches himself to a hot new talent is the best one since Jeff Bridges did the exact same thing in Crazy Heart. ''Which is basically the story of ''A Star is Born Gyllenhaal (to Jeff Bridges): "You wrote that? Some people give 10 years of their life to be able to do something like that and it just pours out of you." Bradley Cooper: "I dunno. It just sorta fell out of me, I guess, and onto this page." Jess Bridges: "I'm bad. I'm an alcoholic." Bradley Cooper: "I'm Jack. I'm an alcoholic.". It's like a ripoff of a ripoff that's also a remake of a remake of a remake. Elliot: "It's the same story told over and over.". Nailed it! Everything will change when he meets Ally: a woman who's tragically burdened with a job that expects her to be on time "You're f****** late again." Lady Gaga: "I'm what?!" Manager: "I said you're late."; a slightly larger nose than your average pop star, I guess?; and the dice man for a dad. comedy clip: "There was an old lady lived in a shoe she has so many kids a uterus fell out. Oh!!! But when her voice breaks through Jackson's beer goggles it'll kick off a romance full of fightin', screwin' and an unsettling amount of face touchin' of Lady Gaga running her finger down her nose. Bradley Cooper: "Can I try to take it off?" He pulls off Gaga's false eyebrow. Bradley Cooper: "Can I touch your nose?" Bradley touches Gaga's nose. Gaga touches Bradley's nose. Bradley and Gaga smear cake on each other's faces. Lady Gaga: "Stop!". As Ally goes viral as a country rock songwriter. Then lets her manager turn her into JLo crossed with Lila from The Fifth Element for some reason. Then Jackson lets the same manager talk him into killing himself for some reason manager: "Just by staying married to you she looks like a joke. It's embarrassing.". Man, has a music manager ever been a good guy in any movie? of shady music managers from 8 films: A Star is Born, Bohemian Rhapsody, Josie and the Pussycats, Almost Famous, Straight Outta Compton, This is Spinal Tap, Wayne's World, Wayne's World 2 Can't trust 'em! from Wayne's World: Manager stands behind woman with a python. Woman: "Is that you? Or the snake?" So get swept away by this grand tale of love (?), or at least a grand tale of an alcoholic who used a girl to feel something again. And the girl who used an alcoholic as a stepping stone to fame. In a story that really drives home the destructive power of having the same two songs from the soundtrack stuck in your head for months. plays Oh no! Don't do the music!! No! It was almost gone! Stop! to the tune of "Maybe It's Time", showing clips from the 1937, 1954 and 1976 versions of A Star is Born Maybe it's time to let the remakes die. Maybe it's time to let the remix die. Four remakes is a lot to take, Hell, this made my grandma cry! Maybe it's time to let the remakes die. to the tune of "Shallow" Gaga noises Forget my meat dress! I'm a real actress! Give me my Oscar now! Props to Sam Elliot, but I deserve it. Your mustache vs my eyebrows. This ain't like the damn Queen bio, We both came in and sang our own vocals. Eat it, Yalitza Aparicio! Now give us our Oscars nowwwwwwww! Staring: Gaga as Ally All We Hear is Lady-o Gaga; Cooper as Jackson Maine Rockin' Raccoon; Dice Clay as Lorenzo Hickory Dickory Dad!; Chappelle as Noodles Whhhhhat?! Are You Doing In This Movie?; kills himself by hanging Hanging With Mr. Cooper; Cooper Car Window Meme Hey. Just Wanted To Make Another Meme Of You; and Sam Elliot saying the F-word of Sam Elliot: "F****g" x 13 "What the f***?" for A Star is Born was "The Born Starpremacy." Titles designed by Robert Holtby.]] ''The Born Starpremacy'' Tears fall down Sam Elliot's face as he reverses a truck Name one other actor that can cry and drive a truck backwards. We'll wait. Trivia * Writer/producer '''Joe Starr knows singer Ruby Lewis from college. * The Honest Trailers writers all really loved the first half of this movie, but felt the characters' motivations didn't fully make sense in the second half of the movie. Writer/producer Dan Murrell said he thought the movie would have been better if it was a little longer so the last third wasn't quite so short-handed. * Screen Junkies have made numerous other musical episodes of Honest Trailers including The Greatest Showman,'' La La Land,'' Les Miserables, Mary Poppins, Frozen, '''Beauty and the Beast,The Lion King,' '''and many, many more. See list of Honest Trailers'' ''for more. Watch the full Honest Trailers Commentary on YouTube Reception '''''Honest Trailers - A Star is Born has a 98.1% approval rating from YouTube viewers. Screen Realm called the Honest Trailer "hilarious" and "amusingly cynical." Screen Rant highlighted Screen Junkies' jokes about the many remakes of A Star is Born, the film's similarity to Crazy Heart, and for pointing out the trope that music producers are always evil. The site also noted, "As with most Honest Trailers, the teasing is done in good fun, and most of the jibes hardly take away from the film's most admirable elements." Slash Film praised the musical numbers, writing, "the best part of the A Star Is Born Honest Trailer is when we get a new rendition of “Shallow,” complete with all the Lady Gaga noises you could ask for and even some shade thrown at Bohemian Rhapsody. A close second is the name given to Bradley Cooper’s tragic suicide reveal, which is unbelievably dark, but also viciously hilarious." Mily Dunbar of Geek Tyrant wrote that despite loving the film, all the Honest Trailer's criticisms were "totally fair." She added, "I wish they would do an Honest Trailer of the whole 'Lady Gaga and Bradley Cooper pretend to be in love for their awards season publicity push” thing, because that was ridiculous.'" The Poke used their write-up on the A Star Is Born Honest Trailer to praise the Honest Trailers series more generally, writing: The Honest Trailers people at Screen Junkies are brilliant at what they do, which is ruining films for us – forever. They’ve wrecked our childhoods with their assessment of 'Mary Poppins, made light of our broken hearts with '''Avengers: Infinity War, and killed Christmas by telling us the truth about Elf. Now, they’ve taken on the latest version of A Star is Born – and won.'' Production credits Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey Title Design: Robert Holtby Music by Matt Citron Male vocal by Matt Citron Gaga Vocals performed by Ruby Lewis Written by Spencer Gilbert, Dan Murrell, Joe Starr, Lon Harris Produced by Spencer Gilbert, Dan Murrell, Joe Starr & Max Dionne Edited by Kevin Williamsen Assistant Editor: Emin Bassavand External links * A Star is Born Honest Trailer: Maybe It's Time To Let The Remakes Die '- Screen Rant article * 'Watch the Hilarious Honest Trailer for ‘A Star is Born’ ' - Screen Realm article * '‘A Star Is Born’ Honest Trailer: Didn’t Jeff Bridges Already Do This in ‘Crazy Heart’? ' - SlashFilm article * 'The Honest Trailer for A Star Is Born Is Right That It’s Just Crazy Heart '- The Mary Sue article * 'Honest Trailers take on A Star Is Born, and its soundtrack '- EW article * 'Honest Trailer for A STAR IS BORN – A Ripoff of a Ripoff of a Remake of a Remake '- Geek Tyrant article * 'The Honest Trailer for A Star Is Born is the Advert they never wanted - The Poke article Category:Honest Trailers Category:Screen Junkies Category:Musicals Category:Parody Songs Category:Drama Category:Prestige films Category:Academy Awards Category:2010s Category:Reboots Category:Romance Category:Lady Gaga Category:Season 12 Category:Warner Bros.